happy_tree_friends_deadeye_derbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flippy
Flippy is a boss in happy tree friends: deadeye derby. Hes the second boss in the game, and he is fought in The lost mines. When defeated, you unlock Nutty. He is a small, green, soldier bear. He is a war veteran who once fought in war. He wears a soldier outfit and has dog tags over his neck. However, it has been theorized he has PTSD, due to battling in war, causing him to flip out and kill everyone near by, making him very dangerous boss, and character, all together. For all information about this character NOT related to deadeye derby, please check the Happy tree friends wiki. To see Flippy's wikia page, click here. Boss Battle At the start of the boss battle, a large war tank will come driving in to the stage, Flippy pops out with Slingshot 6, and starts the match. Flippy will first begin to launch rocks at you as a normal way of battle. Also, he will occasionally toss small grenades at you, which you must tap to not get hurt. If you don't tap one away, it will explode, causing damage and leaving small pieces of the grenade on your screen causing even more damage over time. After depleting his first health bar, the second phase will start. In this phase, Flippy will go inside his tank and then pops out, but now flipped. Flippy will go inside his tank and launch large bombs at you, which deal very large amounts of damage, you'll have to hit them with your slingshot, and they'll disappear. After a while, Flippy will come out holding a machine gun. He will then rapidly shoot several little bullets at you, that can also mess up your aim. These don't deal much damage, but can after a while since he shoots with them in large numbers. Flippy will also shake his head, trying to get back to normal. In the final phase, Flippy can't calm himself down, and stays flipped out. His tank breaks, leaving only the base left. Flippy will stand on it, holding two rocket launchers. He will then shoot at you, These do some damage, so tap them quickly. Flippy will then jump off his tank and go off screen. However, he'll then jump up onto your minecart, and attack you, covering most of the screen. He then pulls out a machete and slashes you in the face repeatedly, causing huge amounts of damage. This part introduces a new way to get rid of this obstacle; shaking your device. You have to shake and eventually Flippy will be thrown back onto the tank. Once you deplete his last health bar, he then falls off the tank onto the tracks. He then gets run over by his tank, leaving him as a bloody corpse. He is still alive, though. He will try to finish you off by pulling out one last grenade and throwing it at you. He is too late though so the grenade explodes in his hand, roasting and killing him in the explosion. Strategies Recommended characters To be added... Trivia * This is the final boss of the game as of now. * Flippy, like Nutty, doesn't make any sounds during the battle. ** Although, they may both be getting audio in the next update * Flippy is the only boss who uses Slingshot 6 instead of the Basic Slingshot like the other bosses * Unlike in the show, Flippy uses guns, which are barely ever seen in the happy tree friends universe Gallery Image.jpg|A glitch that sometimes happens, especially in the HD version of the game Category:Characters Category:Bosses